1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various communication apparatuses represented by a mobile phone and an information portable terminal have been widely used. Therefore, an application which can be used in the communication apparatus has been actively developed. In order to promote use of these applications, a Web site and an application which can introduce the application and download and install it in the communication apparatus have been developed.